Fumbari no Uta
by HPCS2
Summary: Meu nome é Hana asakura, tenho 6 anos, meu nome é a junção do kanji da minha mãe e do meu pai. Atualmente eu moro com a mamãe e tio Ryu...Mas tem dois estranhos querendo falar comigo... YohxAnnaxHana  Fumbari no Uta  Mangá 64


AVISO: O ínicio da fic está em : "Como se encomenda um Bebê"

Todos os direitos reservados para Hiroyuki Takei made in Japan.

Shaman King não me pertenci bixins 8D Pertenci não.

* * *

** Fumbari no Uta**

* * *

Ai! Tio Ryu está espremendo meus dedos contra a grossa e dura palma da mão dele. Por acaso ele acha que não dói? Pra ajudar ele está praticamente me arrastando pelas ruas, por sorte eu desviei de raspão de um poste de luz. Qual o problema dele?

Quando finalmente sinto meus pés tocando o chão com capacidade de andar eu desvio meu olhar para o rosto suado do tio Ryu, parece preocupado com algo, também, para estar desse jeito aloprado algo deve estar intupindo a mente dele... Mas o que? Já estavamos a uns dois blocos de casa quando a atitude do tio Ryu começou a me deixar irritado. Já não bastava a mamãe agindo estranho, agora ele?

- Hey tio...! – chamo-o fazendo com que de um salto, acho que estava distraido porque até seu topete pulou.

- A-a diga patrãozinho! – sorriu nervoso coçando a nuca.

- Quer fazer o favor de parar de me chamar de patrãozinho? – Mas que droga quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso?

- Ah patrãozinho! Você sabe que eu sirvo você e a sua família por isso é minha obrigação bla bla bla... – La vem ele de novo com esse papo de família e bla bla bla...Olho pra frente enquanto tio Ryu continua balbuciando frases sem sentido, uma coisa me chama a atenção, analiso bem a cena franzindo o cenho. Por que raios estes dois estão secando a minha casa? É bom que não pretendam fazer nada, se não... Ele está rindo? Mas que cara estranho... Eles param na frente da casa dos outros com essas roupas esquisitas e começam a rir? Quem pensam que são? Um cara com roupas meio esfarrapadas e um sorriso meio bobo e uma moça, me parece, já que não da para se distinguir com esse monte de pano encima dela. Que tipo de pessoa anda com panos desses nesse sol? Ela não está com calor? Estava prestes a perguntar àquelas figuras o que estavam fazendo ali parados olhando pra entrada da minha casa, quando senti o aperto dos infernos, agora sim acho que tio Ryu conseguiu tirar meus dedos fora, o que ele pensa que esta fazendo?! Abri a boca pra reclamar mais ele não me deu essa chance.

- Por que não entramos pelos fundos em Hana! Há hahaha! – sorriu jorrando suour enquando dilacerava minhas pobres mãos e começava a me arrastar à força.

- E por que não entramos pela frente mesmo? – perguntei bravo puxando-o para o lado oposto.

- Por que por traz é tão mais legal! Você pode andar e... Entrar! Hehehe E além do mais pode pisar na grama do jardim de traz! Não é um máximo? – disse entre sorrizos estalantes e cada vez mais nervoso. Nisso eu já estava praticamente soterrado no asfauto por onde ele insistia em me arrastar. Eu não sei o que deu nele hoje, nem nele nem na mamãe mas isso está ficando irritante! E ainda aqueles dois lá parados feito postes achando que podem ficar sugando minha casa com os olhos, e por que tio Ryu não fez nada? Pior! Por que ele quis dar a volta? Minha cabeça está doendo e estou com fome! Nos saimos só para dar uma rápida passada no mercado e já acontece tudo isso, aposto que a comida já está até destroçada de tanto que tio Ryu a estrangulou entre os peludos braços e eu.

Ele abriu o portão analisando os arredores com um olhar furtivo e incógnito, vendo que não ia tomar a iniciativa entrei na frente, com as mãos no bolço e o olhar baixo, chutei uma pedra surrada e a fui driblando até a entrada das termas. Passamos calmamente pelas aguas quentes e logo depositamos nossos sapatos, porque a regra é "ninguém entra de sapatos sujos em casa!" É isso ai. Suspirei. O aroma da mescla de vapor de água com cloro e ervas me acalma, particularmente eu sempre adorei as termas do Enn, me fazem relaxar todos os musculos internos como massageando-os um por um. Sorrio. Hoje anoite vai ter um espetáculo de estrelas, quem sabe eu consiga ver a Ursa maior, eu não sei de onde foi que eu ouvi esse nome, eu só sei que desde que me lembro por gente eu sei que um dia, quando o céu estiver limpo, eu vou poder ver a linda constelação da Ursa. Todas as férias eu me deposito perto da árvore de sakura atráz do balneário e espero ancioso por ver àqueles astros luminosos, eu não sei bem, só sei que eu preciso olhar pra eles porque eu me sinto completo, digo, realmete completo. A ultima coisa que sei sobre essa Ursa maior é que um dia alguem me falou "Sempre que olhar para a constelação da Ursa maior nós estaremos com você" Agora, vem me perguntar o que isso quer dizer ou quem seria esse 'nós' que eu não fasso a minima! Entrelaço os braços sob minha nuca e bocejo sonoramente. Tio Ryu me dá pequenos tapinhas nas costas como apoio e incenitvo. E isso agora?

- Hana... – seu olhar se torna negro pelas sombras que corroeram sua face.

- Hum? Que foi tio? – pergunto sem muito interesse, afinal, o dia já está tão sinistro que nem vale à pena esquentar com as pessoas.

- Hana eu vou te pedir para que seja um garoto compreensivo, vou te pedir para que fique calmo aconteça o que acontecer está bem? Eu sei que você é meio explosivo àsvezes, mas também sei o quão compreensivo e doce você é. – Franzo o cenho enquanto o vejo sorrir tristemente. Mas que porcaria é essa? La vem de novo essa coisa de ficar calmo, não faça coisas sem pensar! O que? Por que eu faria algo sem pensar? Por que ficar calmo? Eu já não estou calmo? Ta bom que estou um pouco farto desse clima todo, mas eu já não sou calmo suficiente? Sinto uma veia saltar na minha testa.

- Mas por que você ta dizendo isso? – pergunto hexaltado, por que ninguem me diz nada?

- Ah-ah e-eu- debalde tentou balbuciar algo, mas foi impedido pelo rangir da porta soji que, vagarosa, revelou entre seu vão aquela mulher misteriosa... Minha mãe, Anna Asakura.

- Hana... – começou cabisbaixa com uma voz que delisava sob meus ouvidos com uma suavidade inesperada. – Tem alguem na sala querendo falar com você. – sua espressão serena foi substituida por um semblante de dor e tristeza... Não entendi... Quem quer falar comigo agora? Alcei a sombrancelha.

Continua...


End file.
